Let It Be
by GATX-105B
Summary: Summer is here and no one does summer like New Yorkers. Serena's not with Dan anymore and depressed. The truth come's out about Chuck's late arrival in Italy. Nate's sorting his life out. How will our favorite New Yorkers survive the summer? DSOC, CB, NV


Disclaimer: For legal purposes I am hereby declaring that all concepts, characters, and intellectual property taken from the copyrighted franchise known as Gossip Girl does not belong to me. Only original characters (OCs) and the plotline belong to me. Any resemblance to people in real life is pure coincidence.

**Let it Be- A Gossip Girl Fanfiction**

_**Chapter 1: Meet, Fight, and Break up: Welcome to the Summer**_

_Spotted: __**S**__ nonchalantly strolling through the MET- alone. Why so sad __**S**__? Could this have something to do with our dear once-again __**Lonely Boy**__? There are more boys in the UES you know. __**Lonely Boy **__is back in Brooklyn, with __**V**__, who __**N**__ has apparently lost interest in. Wonder what's going on down there over the bridge? __**N**__ is in the Hamptons apparently he's getting along famously without __**B**__. Why? Well he's surrounded by gorgeous girls and he's got his boat. What more does a man need? __**B**__ is in Tuscany and if my sources are correct, and they're never wrong, __**C**__ finally arrived yesterday. Why so late __**C**__? Lots of mysteries today, if anyone's got the 411 let me know!_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Serena Van Der Woodsen found herself contemplatively gazing hollowly at the masterpiece laden halls of the Metropolitan Museum of Art on a humid and warm weekday afternoon in July. It had been over a month since the Van Der Bass wedding and the night of her breakup with Dan Humphrey- her supposed Mr. Right. Before Blair went to Tuscany and Nate commuted to the Hamptons she had their support and was well on her way to breakup recovery. However, her friends came and went and she found herself utterly alone. So here she was alone in a sea of tourists and art admirers going through the motions of life.

The first week after Blair left, Nate was a good person to talk to, but when he left too she turned to shopping. However, that quickly turned dull when she bought enough to stock five wardrobes. It was then a return to drinking, a pastime she had sworn off. Well into her sixth shot of Patrón she suddenly remembered the Georgina scare and then she lost that outlet too. Art was the new thing on her list, but so far it was doing her no good to dwell on the subtleties of the turbulent end of her relationship with Dan while gazing at Rembrandt.

Exiting the Met, she dons her large sunglasses and heads over the Madison Avenue and to the right to Eli Zabar's E.A.T. Café for an iced latte and her brother's favorite parmesan crisps. Grasping her purchases and her phone she strides to the edge of the side walk, bag laden arm extended waving down a taxi oblivious of the man next to her trying to do the same thing. One bright yellow taxi screeches to a 

halt in front of the side walk and two hand reach for the door at the same time. They connect and there's recoil from both parties.

Serena tilts her head upwards to level her eyes with that of a man her age bearing a bemused expression his blue-green eyes shining apologetically. He moves back slightly and with the flourish of a 19th Century doorman opens the door and teasingly says, "Your carriage awaits my lady."

Serena smiles brightly for the first time in three weeks and lets out a giggle. "Thank you good sir, have a good day," she returns and steps Chanel ballet flat clad foot first into the taxi before directing it to the Palace Hotel. Serena turns to the now closing door offers the stranger a smile before the taxi takes off with another screech.

Our man left by the curbside raises one arm to rub the back of his black haired head and lets out a sigh before raising it again to try and flag down another taxi. As one draws near he spots a little black device forgotten in the shade. He bends down to pick it up, and upon a quick examination it's a brand-spanking new iPhone 3G. The Taxi gives off a honk and he's jolted out of his reverie and quickly he's off.

The afternoon comes and goes and the fading light strikes Serena's perfect face giving her an amazing ethereal glow, but not so amazing for her boredom induced nap. Stretching as she emerges from her sleep she reaches to her nightstand for her phone to call Blair Waldorf. As she gropes around aimlessly she realizes it's not there. In a display of stunning speed Serena is up and about looking high and low within her room for her phone. When it still does not reveal itself her search expands- exponentially to the vast Van Der Bass penthouse.

Jogging down the spiral staircase Serena proceeds to the living room where her mother and brother are lounging quietly reading to the soothing background jazz music. With no greeting to her family she begins rummaging around the room looking for her wayward phone.

"Serena, what are you looking for?" questions her mother raising her eyes over the edge of her book slightly miffed that her quiet relaxation had been interrupted. Serena doesn't bother to acknowledge for a second before her mother's tone hits her.

"Sorry Mom, I can't seem to find my phone. Have you seen it?" replies Serena frustration evident in her tone. Somewhat exhausted she plops down onto the couch next to her brother, Eric, her expression quite far into the zone of 'pouty.'

"Well, I haven't seen it at all today. Didn't you take it with you when you went out today?" suggests Lily Van Der Woodsen-Bass.

"Yeah, I did. But I haven't seen it since then," groans Serena from her spot on the couch. She opens her mouth to gripe once more, but a sudden interjection from the phone stops her cold. Before anyone can lift a finger to reach the telephone one of the maids has already picked up.

The mystery man from the afternoon had taken the phone with him and had taken it upon himself to find its owner when he returned home. Luckily for him within the phone he had quickly come upon the contact labeled 'Home' and the name of the owner.

"Hello, Van Der Woodsen-Bass residence. How may I help you?" the Maid asks, her voice tinted by a slight Hispanic accent.

"Uh, hello, is there a Ms. Serena Van Der Woodsen there?"

"One moment please," says the maid before turning towards the living room and waving Serena over, "Ms. Serena, someone is on the phone for you."

"Oh, can you ask what it's about?" requests Serena, in no mood to deal with meaningless phone calls.

"Sir, may I ask what this is about?" inquires the maid.

"I believe that I picked up Ms. Van Der Woodsen's cell phone today, and I was hoping that I could return it to her."

Turning away from the receiver the maid calls out, "Ms. Serena, he says it's about your cell phone!" As soon as the word cell is out of her mouth Serena is on her bare feet and the pitter patter of her footsteps can be heard, even through the receiver, running towards the phone.

"OHMYGOD! You have my phone!" squeals Serena into the phone causing the person on the other side to hold it a good six inches from his head.

"If you have one of those new iPhones then yes, I think it's yours."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" yells Serena excitedly.

"Uh, is there a way I can get it back to you?" asks the voice.

"Yeah, you could mail it or bring it here, oh, wait I don't even know your name!"

"Sorry, I'm Alexander Hawkins, and I'm assuming you must be Serena Van Der Woodsen right? I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself."

"That's fine, um; I live at the Palace Hotel on Madison between 50th and 51st. You could mail it here or you could drop it off or something."

"Actually, I'm only like three blocks away, if you're not busy at the moment I could drop it off now."

"That would be great!"

"Okay, I guess I can just leave it with the concierge or something."

"No, no, I need to thank you in person. I'll meet you in the lobby. I'm pretty tall for a girl like five ten or so and I've got long blonde hair. I guess I'll see you in a few minutes Alex. Thanks again!"

"It's no problem, just doing the right thing."

"Mom! I'm going down to the lobby. Someone found my phone! Be back in a few!" calls out Serena as she jogs lightly to the gilded elevator doors still clad in her Earnest Sewn jeans and Marc Jacobs top from earlier and dashes down to the lobby. Once in the bustling wide space she scans the crowd before sitting down in the waiting area.

Alexander Hawkins walks into the lobby still in his work clothes: a black Ralph Lauren Purple Label blazer, mauve Alfred Dunhill dress shirt, khakis, and Zegna loafers. He looks around and sees surprisingly few blonde women. One he sees is obviously too old and another is too stiff looking to have the voice of Serena. Then he sees her, the girl from the afternoon. Locked on Alex strides quickly over to here she's sitting zoned out.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen?" Alex inquires coming to a stop next to her armchair almost awkwardly perched by her arm. Brought out of her daze she glances up only to come to a halt, meeting the same blue-green eyes from before. A small grin breaks out across her face and she motions for Alex to sit.

"Alex, right?" asks Serena extending her hand to him. He grasps it lightly and shakes it before reaching into his olive green messenger bag to pull out Serena's phone. The grin quickly shifts into a full-blown smile as she reaches to take it from his outstretched hand. "It is your phone right?"

"Yeah, it is. Thanks so much for returning it. Where on Earth did you find it?"

"Remember when we both went for the same taxi today?" asks Alex, and Serena simply responds with a nod. "Well, I was about to get onto another taxi I waved down when I noticed a phone sitting on the ground. I picked it up so I could try and get it back to the owner."

"Thanks again. I mean, I don't know what I would've done without this. I just got it two days ago. My mom would've killed me," gushes Serena before stopping herself a light blush rising to her cheeks.

"Hey, it's no problem," laughs Alex before finally taking a moment to survey his surroundings. "So, uh, Serena, do you live here in New York?"

"Yeah, I actually live in this hotel. My step-dad, Bart Bass, owns the hotel."

"Really? Must be nice, is there turn-down service with a chocolate every night?" jokes Alex chuckling at his own humorous remark.

"No, for the most part it's pretty normal, but we've got like six maids. I think it's overkill, but my mom does so much remodeling to the penthouse that they're always busy. So what about you? Do you live here?"

"Only for the summer, I'm actually still in high school. I'm just here interning at Sotheby's on 72nd and York. I'll be a senior next year."

"So will I! I go to school at Constance Billard on 83rd. It's been a tough year for me, and it's just my luck that all my friends are out on some fancy-schmancy vacation."

"Well," starts Alex with a quick glance at his watch, "I've got some time. I'm willing to hear your oh-so-pent-up rant."

Serena felt a bit of relief at Alex's words. She'd let all the feelings she had build of over the past few weeks and she desperately needed to let it all out. Without a second thought she began to recount the events of the entire school year beginning with her return to New York, barely letting Alex get a word in. Before either of them knew it over an hour had passed. It was not until Lily had decided to go looking for her missing daughter that she found the two of them in the lobby; Serena and Alex rapidly conversing.

"Serena, I thought you said that you'd only be a moment. Elsie's had dinner ready for the past fifteen minutes and your brother and I are famished," admonishes Lily cutting in on the teens' conversation. "Hi, Lily Van Der Woodsen-Bass, it's nice to meet you…"

"Alexander Hawkins, Mrs. Van Der Woodsen-Bass. I'm sorry that I've taken so much of your daughter's time. I only came to drop off her phone."

"No, that's quite all right. I hope my daughter hasn't been too much trouble, and thank you so much for returning her phone, you don't know how much of a racket she was making searching for that thing."

"Mom!" protests Serena all the while blushing while remembering her earlier reaction to not being able to find her phone. Alex lets out a bark-like laugh, and merely shakes his head.

"Serena's no problem at all; we're the same age after all so it's easy to talk to her. Serena told me she went to boarding school for a semester at Choate Rosemary Hall. I'm from California, but I'm studying at Hotchkiss which isn't too far from Choate."

"Are you now? Oh, and by the way it's not Mrs. Van Der Woodsen-Bass. It's Lily. I can't imagine having to say that mouthful every time I referred to myself."

"Mom, Alex is interning at Sotheby's in the Jewelry Department. He's actually staying by himself on 61st," interjects Serena eager to talk about her newfound companion.

"That's quite brave of you. I'm assuming boarding school has made this easier for you?"

"Yes, it has Mrs. - I mean- Lily," responds Alex clearly unused to speaking so casually to those in positions of authority.

"Would you look at the time? It's already past eight. Alex, have you eaten yet?" asks Lily in her usual level tone.

"No, I haven't, I was just going to head home and cook up something to eat," Alex answers mentally kicking himself for letting time slip away like that. Serena glances at her mother and catches where this conversation is going.

"Hey Alex, why don't you have dinner with us? Bart's out of town and I want you to meet my brother," suggests Serena playing along with her mother.

"No, I couldn't intrude," stutters Alex not expecting the sudden invitation, "I've already taken enough of your time."

"Please, I insist, honestly I don't think Serena's going to let you leave now," laughs Lily at that sight of her daughter's eager expression. Alex glances over at Serena who is laying the puppy eyes on thick complete with a pout that could bend the strongest of wills. Alex simply could not say no. As the trio approached the elevator doors Serena was suddenly hit by a wave of déjà vu and nostalgia. A lost cell phone- the exact way her relationship with Dan began.

_Spotted: __**S**__ at home in her grand lobby. But, __**S**__ isn't alone, she's got someone I don't and my contacts don't know with her. Who is this mystery boy? I won't deny it; he's cute and dresses like he belongs on the UES. Look out __**Lonely Boy**__ if you want __**S**__ back you better act quick cause even __**S**__'s mom's taken a liking to him. Drop me the details!_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Across the world in Tuscany on a terrace overlooking row upon row of classic Italian housing, Blair Waldorf lounges comfortably on a chair soaking up the rays of sun while her boyfriend Chuck, indulges in a scotch on the rocks by the poolside. After arriving yesterday, fashionably late in Chuck's mind and aggravating to the max in Blair's he had made it up to her wining and dining her in the romantic Italian surroundings. Today Blair was feeling, for once, content as there was absolutely no drama surrounding her. Today she was just Blair Cornelia Waldorf on a romantic vacation in Italy with her boyfriend Chuck Bass before going to visit her father and his lover on their vineyard in France.

"Hey Chuck, are we going to just lounge here today? I want to go out and see the city," asks Blair lifting her sunglasses to get a better look at Chuck. He twists around to meet her eyes and simply nods getting up from his position at the edge of the pool.

"Anytime you want princess," answers Chuck walking back into the house to get ready. A genuine smile graces Blair's features as she too hops to her feet and jogs lightly to catch up with Chuck as he goes inside. A good forty minutes later Chuck finally got into the shower. Blair who was already ready to go sat at the edge of Chuck's bed contemplating how her perfectly scripted life had changed so drastically. Blair surprising herself found herself completely unperturbed by the fact that life had not yielded to her delicately sculpted plans. In fact, she was content to just go with the flow for the first time in her life.

Blair's train of thoughts is broken as the sound of a vibrating phone clacking on the mahogany nightstand caught her attention. It was Chuck's phone begging for attention. Curious as to who would be calling him she picks up the phone to find a text message.

From: Amelia

To: Chuck

Hey Chuckie, when u coming home? Waiting to adorn your room with the best decoration of all (me). BTW your step-mom's the most demanding boss I've evar had. Love- Amelia.

The second sentence takes Blair's mind by storm. Who in the fuck was Amelia and more importantly was Chuck screwing her on the side. Tears rise to Blair's eyes as she stares at the rapidly blurring screen. The white noise of the shower stops and she hears Chuck getting ready to come out. Within seconds the UES's Queen B had her royal mask in place and the cold, calculation expression that gave her the reputation of queen bitch readied.

"So Blair where do you want to go…" starts Chuck, but he trails off when he sees Blair in her designer sundress, hip cocked, and death glare in place.

"Who's Amelia, _Chuckie_?" hisses Blair making the pit of Chuck's stomach sink to the soles of his feet. It's then that Chuck notices the smart phone in Blair's hand- his phone.

"Who? I don't know an Amelia," insists Chuck lying right through his teeth.

"Don't fucking play games with me Chuck! Who the hell is Amelia and why does she want to be the decoration in your room?" yells Blair tears rising to her eyes.

"Blair, I…" Chuck tries to start explaining but a shriek of agony, rage, and several other unidentifiable anguished emotions cuts him off as Blair sinks to the ground sobbing. Chuck for only the 

second or third time in his life is speechless. He had no idea what to do at this very moment. His romp in the hay with Amelia was the cause for his lateness in arriving in Italy. Thoughts ran through Chuck's head before he finally realized that Blair really thought that he, the proverbial leopard, could change his spots.

"Why Chuck? What – what… did I do to deserve failed… relationship after failed relationship?" moans Blair between sobs from her position on the ground. Her mascara is runny creating black trails of tears down her cheeks. Blair can feel her cheeks burning, the tears searing their path downwards. The hot, humid breath that escapes her red lips dissipates over what feels like an eternity while her throat aches for comfort.

After several more moments consumed by the silent heart wrenching sobs from Blair, Chuck slowly lowers himself onto the ground next to Blair and pulls her unwilling, petite frame into his arms. Blair actively ties to resist his hold, but in her emotionally weakened state she succumbs to the warm comfort of his embrace all the while continuing her storm of tears.

"Blair," begins Chuck as Blair's sobs begin to subside, "what I did is inexcusable. I lost control. My relations with Amelia were a mistake, and I'm sorry I couldn't find it in me to stop myself. I care for you Blair I really do, but you know better than anyone that as committed as I want to be to our relationship, I'll never change quickly. I'm trying Blair, God I'm trying, but I'm Chuck Bass."

Blair sniffles, her tears slowly coming to a stop. "All right Chuck, I forgive you, but I'm still mad at you," mumbles Blair into the crook of Chuck's neck before continuing, "If I ever hear anything from this Amelia that's about you again you're going to find yourself unable to continue with some of your favorite activities."

Chuck simply laughs and responds, "Anything you want princess. I wouldn't have it any other way."

_Not Spotted: __**B**__ and __**C**__ are in Italy, unfortunately for little old me my eyes don't reach over there. Why is no one in Italy! Check back later for juicy details on our favorite Queen Bee and her Courtly Jester._

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Nathaniel Archibald sits on the beach in his lush Hampton house quietly basking in his usual brooding, stoned manner. It's no surprise he's got a joint in his hand. Taking a drag he pulls in the toxic smoke and slowly puffs out several smoke rings before letting it all go. Next to him lies his current summer fling, Ellen, some leggy blonde from Greenwich, Connecticut.

"Hey, Natie, could you lather some more sunscreen on me?" giggles the ditzy blonde facedown on the blanket she and Nate currently occupied. It took a moment for the statement to register on Nate, his expression serious and his eyes fixated on the ocean. "Nate?"

"Oh, sorry," responds Nate after a bit of prodding by Ellen. He squeezes some of the SPF 30 cream onto his hand and begins to rub it onto the girl's back. He was well aware what this was meant to do. It was obvious that Ellen already had enough suntan lotion on her body to oil a car. She wanted Nate's hands on her, and suddenly she didn't seem nearly attractive as she did last night through a weed and vodka induced drunken haze. Nate's hands stop and he suddenly wonders what on Earth he's doing.

"Why'd you stop?" whines Ellen her eyes still closed behind her oversized Dior sunglasses. Nate wordlessly removes his hands and sits upright. He takes another drag from his joint and puts it out before steeling himself to do what he knew he had to do.

"Ellen, I had fun last night, but it's best if we don't see each other again," says Nate. There's an apologetic tone to his voice as his 'good-guy' nature comes through. However, he doesn't wait for a response he just gets up and goes back into his summer home to pack his bags.

You see the ocean brought a revelation to Nate. He finally had some clarity on his life. Charles Bass was and is still his best friend. The incident with Blair had finally resolved itself, but the lingering tension between him and Chuck was still around although they're now civil with one another. Goal one for this summer: Make sure Chuck is the best friend once more. Throwing more clothing into his suitcase, goal two came to Nate. Resolve his relations with the female kind. Vanessa Abrams was still on his mind, but so were Serena and Blair. Finally, goal three: Take an active role in the family to help his mother through the roughest time since his father had escaped the country to allow his scandal to blow over. It was time to go back to New York.

**Author's Note:**

**I know what you're all thinking, maybe. "It's just another stupid story with OC's all over the place." Well, it's going to be mainly focused on the real characters with only Alex and maybe one more playing a major role. OC's will make guest appearances to help form a world that's more believable, but otherwise they're totally supporting roles. I know Dan and Jenny made no appearance in this chapter, but they'll be in next chapter.**

**PLEASE! Leave a Review if you want me to continue. I've had this idea in my head, and I'm writing for my own enjoyment, but if you've got ideas or criticism I'd gladly take it into account as long as it's constructive.**

**P.S. – This is an edit of the original 1****st**** chapter. I found some things I didn't like so I changed them. The second chapter is in the works. I've got quite a few hits on the story, so if my dear readers don't mind please drop me some feedback.**

**Peace,**

**GATX105b**


End file.
